As described in page 2 and FIGS. 7 and 8 of Japan patent laid open publication 2001-332064, a recording medium cartridge provided with a recording medium such as a magnetic tape is equipped with a cartridge memory to memorize manufacture information such as a manufacturer and manufacture number and usage history information such as a user and usage date.
As shown in FIG. 1A, such the cartridge memory is housed in a cartridge case 110 of a recording medium cartridge. As shown in FIG. 1B, the cartridge memory 100 housed in the cartridge case 110 is formed with a loop antenna 100b and IC chip 100c being provided on a board 100a of a rectangular sheet made of resin, The IC chip 100c is protected by being sealed in a globe top 100d which is a sealant made of resin.
In such the cartridge memory 100, the IC chip 100c is electrically connected with the loop antenna 100b which is print-wired on the board 100a and data is sent/received to and from an outside of a magnetic tape cartridge with no contact by propagating electromagnetic waves to the loop antenna 100b from an electromagnetic wave sending means provided in recording/reproducing apparatus. Moreover, a power source to drive the IC chip 100c is also supplied by propagating the electromagnetic waves from the electromagnetic wave sending means provided in the recording/reproducing apparatus.
However, in a magnetic tape cartridge as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the cartridge memory 100 is arranged at a corner in the cartridge case 110 not to impede a travel of a magnetic tape MT. Therefore, a size of the board 100a must be made so that it can be housed at a corner of the cartridge case 110, and a size of the loop antenna 100b provided on the board 100a is also limited by the size of the board 100a. If the size of the loop antenna 100b is limited, a driving power source for an IC chip supplied from an external recording/reproducing apparatus is also restricted, thereby a realization of high capacity of an IC chip becoming difficult.